Ryun Uchiha vs Ean Eromalc
Confrontation Ryun Uchiha sat on a large rock and waited for his newest opponent. "What'cha waitin' for?" said a man sitting behind Ryun, facing the opposite direction, who had not been there a second before. Ryun looked over, "You." said Ryun activating his Sharingan. "Me? What could you possibly be waiting for me for?" Said Ean in a mocking tone as he started to draw his wakizashi. "To beat you!" Ryun said tossing Raitama Senbon at Ean. Ean dodged the projectiles and threw his own improvised ice senbon at Ryun."Well, let's see if you can." Ryun easily dodged and fired a Raitama Eisou at Ean. Ean blocked the spear with a wall of thick ice, and jumped over it, firing a blast of fire with his wakizashi at Ryun, which exploded with a large blaze on contact. Ryun blocked the fire with his powerful, Water Release: Rasengan then charged Ean with the jutsu slamming into him. Ean's "body" cracked, then shattered into millions of ice crystals, which then came together in the form of a sort of bomb on Ryun's chest, about 6 in. in diameter. "Well, you kinda fell for that pretty easily. Let's see if you can survive the explosion of ice spikes that is the product of my long work on that technique," said Ean as a fairly malicious smile appeared on his face. Ryun looked down and used, Raitama Nagashi to blow the bomb off of him. The ice spikes headed in Ean's direction. They shattered on contact with Ean, and in response Ean threw an Arctic Widow at Ryun, about a dozen, actually. They all landed around Ryun, trapping him. "Those spiders are made of ice, and detonate with high speed ice blades at my command. I would suggest that you don't move from that spot, lest you prefer to be impaled," said Ean. Ryun smiled as the ice spiders began to melt, "You see, I'm a Jinchuriki. My bijuu's chakra is far too hot for your ice spiders. Besides, you just woke him up." Ryun's eyes slitted and his chakra blew the spiders off of him. As soon as the chakra dispersed, Ean cast Arctic Lung Spear right at Ryun. This sent a giant spear of ice shaped like a lung dragon wich had a spike protruding from it's mouth coming staright out if the ground at an angle towards Ryun, with Ean waithing for the move to connect, expecting it to because of it's great speed and unpredictable angle. Ryun's Sharingan tracked the movement and he blasted the Ice Spear with a Kokuho. "You'll have to do better against Uchiha." Ryun said. "And you'll have to do even better against Eromalc," mocked Ean. Ryun smirked and leaped far above the battlefield and shouted, "Shinra Tensei!!!" The shockwave obliterated everything below. Ean countered with a spacial spell, which sent a shockwave right back at the one being sent to him, which canceled both out. Ean leapt into the air also and shouted "Kaiengetsuga!" which sent a beam of fire from the tip of his wakizashi at Ryun and seemingly caught him in the blast.